dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 6
Arcalane has connected. Meany has connected. Railock has connected. Ganti has connected. Ghostwish has connected. Meany:Yo. Liatai:Yo, still settling in. Liatai:Question. Is the god of the dead Bran, Bron, Bram, or Brom? ^^; Ganti:Brån. Ganti:It's got a funny accent mark over the A. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:evil. evil accents! Ganti:Okay, everyone except sharp's here. Liatai:Not quite, sacred canine duty Ganti:Sul's expressed intrest in joining up, but he can't make it this week, and he hasn't talked to me about his carecter yet. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:does that mean we cget to sacrifice him to the dark gods? Meany:Didn't sharp give you Sul's contact info? Ganti:No, it just means I can't spell. Ganti:And no, he didn't. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:so we waiting on death doom and destruction? Ghostwish:But I'm already here... sharpshot4321 has connected. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:real doom death adn destruction , not that mass produced shit you put out Liatai:*peeks in, still getting ready* I'm over my Hughesnet cap, so I may lag... ^^; Ghostwish:THERE IS SOMETHING TO BE SAID FOR QUANTITY. sharpshot4321:Am downloading at same time, so lag here as well ftm sharpshot4321:shouldn't be too much longer * Kasnok Strautraugvuras inject enlarge person, rages, and lays waste to the undead. just cause he's bored Ganti:Okay, last time, on skylands: ... Shit happened. You lot managed NOT to get yourselves killed by massively superior force by having a brain and talking to them. Alth pissed of Blair some more. Alth found out that pissing off a pilot of a mech is NOT exactly conductive to long life. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras has yet to see any massivly superior force sharpshot4321:what? I missed Alth getting his ass kicked? Damn it. Meany:No. Meany:You missed him getting chokeslammed. Meany::3 Ganti:You determined that there were survivors of the wreck you're investigating, sorta. They were being preyed on by what roland identifed as a gibbering mouther. Ganti:You're chatting with three of the... 'survivors'. They're wights and quite used to working together so any attempt at attacking them just because you're bored will end BADLY. Ganti:Take it away. sharpshot4321:((While I am thinking about it. Does it matter for the logs if I use t: in my rolls?)) Meany:It just cuts out the original roll, and modifiyer from view. Meany:Makes it slightly harder for people to auto you. Meany:But otherwise, no. * Ganti doesn't know what t: does. But probably not. Meany:8 Liatai:Okay. Finally here. Liatai::33 lagcheck? Meany:It cuts out what would normally be seen in a roll. « 1d20+5 = 8 + 5 = 13 » Arcalane:It's like my macros, right? Roland:((t: compresses the roll to just the result, but lets you mouse over the number to see the full roll.)) Arcalane:except I just have it state the whole thing Meany:Both the same result, but different views. Ganti::33 at :33 liatai. Meany:Also it prevents us seeing what d you're rolling. Meany::33 Liatai::33 at :33 at :33. Groovy. sharpshot4321:does it? Meany:But, again, nothing terrible. Meany:Try it with e: instead. sharpshot4321:I can mouse over and get the roll Meany:That forces it to expand, even if the GM has t: the default mode. sharpshot4321:I was compressing it to make it look cleaner sharpshot4321:I didn't realize it stopped everyone from seeing the full roll Meany:IT LOOKS WINDOWS 98, FOO. Meany:*bricked* sharpshot4321:18 Ganti whispers: Oh yes. Given the oddness of undead in this setting, you can pick rebuking undead instead of turning them. Just an FYI. Probably won't change anything, though. sharpshot4321:nobody can mouse over that and see the roll? Meany:I did not know the mouseover function existed. Meany:Neat. :v You whisper to Ganti: That may be a good choice for Sera. Thanks for the heads-up. Anything else she would know about undead in this setting that might be unusual? I can roll a Knowledge (religion) check if you like. Arcalane:can't really do that with mine since I do all the main rolls in a hidden chunk. ANYHOW. game on. sharpshot4321:Whew, ok. So my rolls are still visable then. Just not for the logs. Should I expand them for the logs or no? Also sorry for derailing your game Ganti :/ You whisper to Ganti: She may offer the wights pamphlets-slash-advice on dealing with their newfound unlife, that's why I ask. :B Ganti whispers: Hm. As I said, their alingments are not restricted, and I'm playing fast and loose with the standard methods of creation and undead metabolisim. * Roland is back to being a quiet cloaked guy * Kiera sees dead people. Ganti whispers: I'm going to flip through the Libris Mortis and see what else there is. Roland:((... Fine, make the quiet guy start everything.)) Roland:"Is that an airship?" Kiera: (( I was consultin' my logs )) Aurixsauriv:"Let's ask the engineers who built it." Aurixsauriv:"Is that an airship?" Kiera:"This is gonna be a loooooong day..." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Should I ask if it's an airship ext, comrades?" Roland:((You have no idea. *Brings out the time stretching machine.*)) Ganti whispers: Oh right! Undead are semi-often open members of societiy. There is no major stigma attached to being an undead. Vampires attend galas, liches would attend opera's, but most of the people who become them most often (Wizards) are gone, Mummys make nice officers of the law in more dangerous districts at night, ETC. Alth:I just love the fact his character sheet is still named 'Brandy Aias'. Alth:"Is that an airship?" * Serafina Cloudrunner facepalms. Gomez:"Oh yes. We've been working on making one. ... Didn't I already tell you this?" Kiera: (( also, last/most recent lines from the end of last session; Fester: "Yes, there were three more of us... They... Are still within Bran's embrace. Two of them were eaten by the Beast. The Captain... We don't know what's happened to him." Fester: "If you refer to those who survived the crash but died of infection... They're on the ship." )) Aurixsauriv:"I honestly can not recall." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras nudges sera and mutters to the side "I think it's your turn next, da?" Aurixsauriv:"It is fine work, given you lacked a drydock." Serafina Cloudrunner:".... well. I suppose I should get to work. May I see the deceased? I don't have full regalia here or anything, but I can give them last rites, at least." Roland:((The horror, LapCat is preventing me from reaching donuts. T.T)) Fester:"It really didn't need to be too outstanding, actually. We just needed to go to the nearest inhabited island. It should have sufficed. Well, if it wasn't for the skyrift. And our engineer getting eaten." Alth:"And she'll gie ye a premium price too!" The elf comments about Sera's rites. * Serafina Cloudrunner glares at the elf. Kiera:Alth gets smacked upside the head by Kei's tail. *FWOP* "Quiet, you." Wednesday:"Oh, certainly." She leads Sera onto the ship and into the hold. If attempting to determine cause of death, give me a heal check. Alth:"Och! Whot!?" Aurixsauriv:"Do not make jokes at the dead." Kiera:She just gives him a Look. >:T Aurixsauriv:"They tend to have claws." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras follows sera. as bodyguard Alth:"That's whit guns ur fur ye scaly git!" Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+10 = 9 + 10 = 19 » Heal, and « 1d20+6 = 14 + 6 = 20 » Knowledge (religion) check for last rites. Wednesday whispers: ... Huh! One of them is still alive. Not doing at all well, but still breathing. Wednesday whispers: As for last rights... Eh. Not something I came up with. Sorry about that. Wednesday whispers: suffice it to say you carry them out with apomb and dignity. Ganti::50 lagcheck? Roland::51 Ganti:Okay, I'm not lagging. Kiera: (( we're just quiet )) * Roland ((Is always quiet)) * Kasnok Strautraugvuras watches over sera as she does last rights. gotta make sure they didn't want to just get the cleric alone before taking care of her Ghostwish:brb for water Roland:"I didn't figure Kasnok for the type to leave two known archanists all alone." Roland:((arcanists? Bah spelling.)) * Kiera shrugs. "Maybe he's actually willing to trust you." Serafina Cloudrunner:Sera begins the Blessing of the Last Journey, taking two silver coins and laying them over the eyes of the... deceased... "--!!" Kasnok sees Sera suddenly break off and begin searching her pack for her medical kit. "Hold on -- this one doesn't need last rites just yet!" « 1d20+10 = 13 + 10 = 23 » Heal check, and she taps them with a wand as well from her supplies -- enjoy Lesser Vigor, person, as your wounds are balmed for 11 damage over the next minute. Roland:"hmmm..." Alth:"Maybe he's losing his edge?" Aurixsauriv:"Gasp. :v" Roland:((Thats not accented!!!)) Ganti:Sucess! You stablilize them and identify their major affliction! Their wounds are badly infected, but your magic is taking care of the worst of it. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Whats wrong with them then, comrade?" Alth:"We actually huv a REAL survivor? Weel blimey." Aurixsauriv:"No, you may not search through his things." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Just how long ago was this attack? Tsk -- just like our alive-again friends said, he's (she's? DM help!) got some nasty infection working on their wounds. What did you try to clean this with?" Fuss fuss fuss bandage salve heal >:| Ganti whispers: They look like they've been chewed on by a pack of feral Ghouls. If said Ghouls had even worse hygene then the standard feral ghouls... And yes, he. Wednesday:"Clean the wounds? Some boiled water. We couldn't get all of them, and they collapsed shortly after we rescued them from the Beast..." Wednesday:"... The last attack? Hm... I'd say... Three weeks ago?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Wouldn't boiling water boild them, comrade?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Doesn't look gangrenous yet, at least... sheesh, I've seen cleaner wounds left by a pack of feral ghouls." Fuss fuss fuss >| "The rest of you! Wights! Speak up right away if you've got anything growing on you! Undeath means you won't feel the pain of infection, but unless you want to go through your new life with worm-eaten limbs and half a foot --" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:boil* Serafina Cloudrunner:"Boiling water, good. Good. Probably thanks to you he's lived this long. We should get him back to our ship. At least we have a proper medbay." Cleanse cleanse wash stabilize. Gomez:"... I'm pretty sure I don't have anything growing on me. I had a few maggots trying to make a nest in one of my wounds, but I got rid of those fairly quickly." Alth:"Bloody hells. Is she pure offering tae treat th' undead?" Kiera:"Being undead doesn't mean you get to ignore personal hygiene, evidently." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Good. Keep up that personal hygeine. When we have time I can stitch some of those shut for you unless you like the aesthetic." Work work work. Roland:@alth "Its not like shes offering you as a snack... yet" Gomez: (( ... Yup. So? Outside of the Elveish communities, Undead are pretty common. And basically harmless. In fact, one time you were thrown into jail for public drunkenness and indecency by a Mummy watchman. )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Need me to carry him comrade?" Alth:"What? Ye'r saying she will!?" The elf snaps, looking wide eyed at Roland. * Serafina Cloudrunner looks at the party like they've all grown an extra head. "Hello? Yasalian. We practically work right aside Bran's folk." Aurixsauriv:"She'll certainly offer if you do something stupid." Gomez:"You'd do that for.. of course you'd do that for us. You're part of Yasalia's clergy." Aurixsauriv:"And they can kill you just b touching you, Alth." Ghostwish:Whoa. Must've missed some campaign notes about friendly undead. XP Aurixsauriv:"So don't go pickpocketing." * Roland would facepalm, but has no face in all this cloaky darkness. Alth:The elf is now watching the halfling's every move. >:| Liatai:It's kind of a given, Ganti's the DM and he's a huge necromancy fan -- *brick'd* XP Kiera: (( a 'things you should know about the setting' cheatsheet/list would be handy at some point :v )) Aurixsauriv:Sau cracks open his book, turns to the page about Wights, and points to the 'death by prolonged physical contact part'. "See?" Gomez: (( ... I thought I had told everyone that I was going with the 'non-evil undead' varient when I was first setting this thing up. )) Ghostwish:1. Undead are often friendly. Ghostwish:2. Catfolk are delicious. Aurixsauriv:"I'm not even sure they have the capacity to turn it off." * Ghostwish runs. Gomez: (( Yeah, I'll work on getting a cheatsheat up. )) Aurixsauriv:"Do you?" At the wights. Alth:Too busy watching that halfling, sorry. Kiera::T Gomez:"Eh? Oh! You mean our negative energy channeling? Yeah, that's easy to control." Aurixsauriv:"Excellent." Aurixsauriv:"Feel free to try you luck then, Alth." Aurixsauriv:"While we're in a chatty mood." Aurixsauriv:" Roland:"I think we all know his answer. Loot!" Aurixsauriv:"Could I interest any of you young corpses in a career in wizardry?" Kiera:"...here we go again." Gomez:"Ah, I'm afraid I don't have the tallent for that..." Aurixsauriv:They have, by default, d12 hd. Aurixsauriv:They would make the best wizards. Kiera:Something tells me it doesn't work that way. Ghostwish:SUDDEN CHARACTER SHIFT. PLEASE WAIT FOR ALIGNMENT TO CAMPAIGN. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Good, you're already familiar with some of the basics of your new states. I left my pamphlets back at the temple." Was that a joke? To Kasnok - "It'll require a delicate touch, but yes, as soon as I'm done giving last rites to this other poor soul, we can take him there, and introduce these three to the captain if they like." Fester: (( Liches are better. They actually have similar LA and get boost to all casting stats. )) Alth:"I ain't pickpocketing na zombie. Me best mukker's zombie." Aurixsauriv:"And what about their captain?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Just tell me what to do comrade. this is your area of expertise, da." Aurixsauriv:"Don't suppose we can get some closure for him?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"If we can track him down, we can ask him." Roland:"I doubt their Captain will rest till the beast is dead. He seemed determined to his duty." Fester:"Ah, while I had a tallent for electrical manipulation when I was still alive, I'm afraid death has dulled my mind enough that it doens't come to me anymore..." @ Aurix in responce to wizardry question. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Then we kill the beast. After these folks are cared for properly." Wash wash. "Now keep your conversations to a dull roar, will you? I'm starting the last rites proper." * Wednesday is in the ship with Sera and Kasnok. She didn't hear the question. Liatai:Har, re: Fester. :P Wednesday: (( Ayup. That's where I got it from. )) Liatai:You know, it's not that hard to roll custom stats for monsters if you want these guys to be non-standard wights. :3 Do you know how? Ganti:Just roll 3d6 for each, or higher if I want an exceptional monster. Meany:>> Liatai:Yep. I use 4d6d1. To get racial modifiers, assume that every stat in the standard monster's statblock was a 10 or 11 before racial mods. Ganti:Righto! * Ganti might do that for a monster you might be meeting this session. It will involve reworking her macros, though. * Serafina Cloudrunner finishes the Blessing of the Last Journey for the poor soul who didn't make it... "... Right. Someone grab a few blankets, or one of those cots from the room back there. We're making a stretcher." Roland:((Eek! Ganti is releasing the most horrible monster of all. The Soccer Mom.)) Kiera: (( XP )) Ganti:And reduce their STR/increase Dex as per size, right? Detirmine what they'd be like as a medium sized beastie first, then apply racial, then size. Liatai:Nope. Ganti: (( ... Not likely. )) Liatai:That's accounted for in the original monster's statblock. Kiera: (( a giant wight... braaaaain. great wight shark. argh. )) * Kasnok Strautraugvuras follows her instructions, grabbing the required blankets for the stretcher Ganti:Just file size under racial and assume it'll all work out then. Ganti: (( AFK breifly. )) Liatai:Yep. For example, a wight's stat modifiers would be Str +2, Dex +2, Wis +2, Cha +4. No Con score, no modifications to Int. * Arcalane scoots AFK for a drink. Ganti:Okay, back. * Ganti is probably going to have to find a sailor token, but whatever. Roland:((Quick, make a token that just has the word "sailor" written in it.)) Serafina Cloudrunner:"All right. Everybody ready? Let's head back to the ship and get these folks situated." Sera attempts to lift one end of the stretcher... hmm. This height difference could cause problems. Liatai:Gimme an age group and/or race. Liatai:I probably have something. *brandishes token library* *w* * Ganti found one. Liatai:Aw. * Ganti shrugs. Kiera: (( back~ )) Ganti:Middle aged human. Ganti:If you really want to produce one. Probably going to be better then the one I grabbed. Liatai:I've got two right here if you need -- can probably find more. Kiera: (( if you have the resources I think you have, you should have no problem finding a decent token for a random sailor. or even some notable faces out of our ship's crew. )) Ganti:Okay, Gengai is taking forever to.. Ah, there he goes. Kiera: (( eyepatch'd dude's coat is way too fancy for a common crewman :v )) Ganti:Keep Fargus on the map. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks at the stretcher Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I could probably just put him over my shoulder no problem, comrade" Serafina Cloudrunner:"And cause more damage. No thank you." Ganti: (( ... I'm still playing with tying undeads HP to CHA. )) * Ganti has no idea if that's a good idea or not. Kiera: (( ...sounds pretty silly, to me. why would they get bonus HP from being charismatic? strength would be a more logical link )) * Kasnok Strautraugvuras shrugs and picks up the other end of the stretcher. hope it's the head so he's at least not slanted with head down Liatai:Charisma represents force of personality, which is what keeps undead going, a lot of the time. Ganti: (( I vaguely remember that Path's tied HP to CHA for some reason. )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:for lia's reason Kasnok Strautraugvuras:undead live on mainly due to force of personality. Ganti:Ah. Yes, that does make sense. Kiera: (( hrm. maybe. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"....." She stares up at Kas from the ill sailor's feet. "Hold on. Could one of you sailors take this end?" :I Serafina Cloudrunner:"Freaking tall-legs." /Gnogglebolt *BRICK'D* Kiera:Gnogglebricked :V * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is 7 feet tall. pretty much evenn the medium sized people will still have a slant * Kiera will step in then, jeez. She's pretty tall herself. :T Serafina Cloudrunner:I'm 2'11". It won't be -as- severe of a slant with anyone else. =w=; Wednesday:"... I could, but... Fester!" She shouts after stepping outside the hatch. "Doc's not dead! Just Ill. Lend us a hand with the streacher, will you?" Fester: (( ... And Fester's also pretty short, I'd say. Been way too long since I saw the TV series or movies. Ah well. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:Taller than 2'11". =w= Roland:((Long as Thing isn't the one doing it :P)) Liatai:Oh jeez. XD Kiera: (( "That's not what I meant when I asked for a hand, Fester." )) Liatai:X3 * Fester hurries into the airship. "He's not dead? Really? He didn't seem to be breathing when I checked on him..." Ghostwish:ack, brb Serafina Cloudrunner:"Well, he was, barely. And still is." Fester:"That's good. That's very good." Ghostwish:back! Serafina Cloudrunner:"It is, now let's get him out of this dank cave. Onward, to the --" CRUD someone help me out here. XD I know it's not the Refuge in Audacity, that's a Greedverse thing. Nor the Reasonable Excuse. Kiera:Icarus? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:greedverse names have infected us! Serafina Cloudrunner:Icarus, thank you. XD "Onward, to the Icarus, chop chop, let's go!" Roland:le march Kiera:Back to da ship \o/ * Kasnok Strautraugvuras carries the stretcher Meany:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN7Xs9WVNBU * Serafina Cloudrunner trots alongside, fussing away. Ghostwish:dafuq meany. XP Meany:It's the default travel music in me and Gan's LR game. Meany::3 Roland:afk a moment Meany:Oh, and Sharp too. Blair's "Armor":"Yoo're back earlier 'en Ah expected." Meany:Wait. Meany:Why aren't we flying the miniairship. Meany:To the main airship. Wednesday:Ohgodgiant armor! Kiera:Presumably because it's small and ramshackle and can't support all of us. Kiera:Y'know, being meant for like, three dead guys, three undead guys... not that lot plus a whole geared-up adventuring party. :v Wednesday:Oh, wait. That's Bran's symbol. Nevermind. Quit panicking. Serafina Cloudrunner:"A situation came up. Meet almost all the survivors of the airship crash. One of them's sick as a dog, he's coming to the medbay to get treated." Wednesday: (( And dinner. )) Ghostwish:Gonna start makin' dinner maself. Meany:Ghost. Meany:Put down the gun. Meany:That cow has done nothing to you. Meany:Go eat that horse. Meany:He kicked your granny. Wednesday:Back! Meany:Wb. Ganti:Okay, Ghost's off eating dinner... we missing anyone else? Liatai:I'm here... mostly. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:bob the trick doing dolphin Roland:I might be sleeping Liatai:Tea-deprived. ^^; Need to find a new place to plug in my kettle... * Roland can sleep and nobody will notice! Kiera: (( 'm here )) Meany:Yo. Ghostwish:in and out, makin' dinner Blair's "Armor": (( And the cuddlepocolypse resumes it's course. )) Blair's "Armor":"Only fower survivors? We'd best lit th' keptin ken." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Should we take the injured back to the ship then, comrade?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"That was the plan. Let's go already!" Aurixsauriv:"Also." Aurixsauriv:"Don't let people go down there alone." Aurixsauriv:"There's apparently a monster that, while trapped behind a cave-in, is still there." Aurixsauriv:"Best not to tempt it with a fresh meal." Roland:"Drives people insane, eats alot, general bad news down there." Blair's "Armor":"Oh?" Aurixsauriv:"We have not encountered the beast, but we talked to a victim." Roland:brb Serafina Cloudrunner:"Their captain. He's become a wraith." Roland:back Ghostwish:mmmmm, spam Aurixsauriv: (( SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM, WONDERFUL SPAM, GLORIOUS SPAM. )) Blair's "Armor":" Aye, bad bark. Bide, ye talked tae a body ay its victims?" She pauses. " 'At's... Nae guid. Nae Guid ae awl..." Roland:"Well its not like we are planning to settle down and start a community here." Ghostwish:Sszeyl immediately buys the property and plans to do just that. * Ghostwish runs. Meany:Sszeyl bribes the monster into being civil. Meany:By feeding it Coralline's relatives. Meany:"IT'S LIKE EATING TENDERIZED BEEF." Serafina Cloudrunner:"If that captain's still anchored to this place because of that monster, then I'm duty-bound to get rid of it. But, we'll see what the captain thinks." Alth:"Och! Kin we stoap talking tae th' giant blockhead 'n' git this brassic wanker tae th' ship!?" Aurixsauriv:"Are you drunk again?" Kiera:"For once, the elf has a point." Alth:"Ah wish!" Alth:The truth of the matter? He just doesn't like the suit pilot. :P Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If were going to fight such a beast, perhaps we should ask for comrade bombhands and the other automaton comrades to join us. I don't think metal can be driven insane, da?" Aurixsauriv:"Well, Murdock probably is too insane for them to have much insane left to be." Roland:"Plus metal can still be torn to bits." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Enough talking. Let's get this man to the sick bay, get his alive-again comrades in ship-shape, and then go see the captain." Alth:"Oie! Murdock isnae insane! Ah lik' that wanker." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"To die in battle, is an honorable end to a warrior. Though living is prefered. And comrade Bombhands, is a warrior" * Roland shifts restlessly Blair's "Armor":" If yoo're gonnae try an' free th' keptin, i've got tae try an' aid ye. " Kiera:"And how do you plan on doing that? You'd have to leave the suit behind, surely." Roland:((XD Best kitchen ever.)) Blair's "Armor": (( So yeah, everyone can transfer over to the airship at their leasure. )) Alth:"Aye, weel, yer muckle giant metal butt is tae pie-eater tae fit thro' th' corridor, sae juist whit urr ye planning tae do!?" Ghostwish:oooo, we're having dragon tonight? :3 sharpshot4321:is that going to be our GameWideGenericShopTM? Liatai:Hughesnet's being a butt, so I may lag. Ghostwish:Skyland, skyworld. It fits. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq2ANOkfsIA * Serafina Cloudrunner immediately ushers the stretcher-bearers to the medbay and gets the ill sailor settled in. Blair's "Armor": (( ??? )) Alth:Alth does what any elf would do. Alth:He looks for booze. For the love of the gods someone stop him. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras stays with sera in the medbay. must protect doctor from patients. in case. * Roland sees the elf do his booze search Roland:"I'm shocked you havn't attempted to combine our food and water barrels into some kind of still." Aurixsauriv:"Does he even know how to brew?" Alth:"I did." Roland:"Doubt that would stop him." Aurixsauriv:"We don't have any hops on board." Kiera:Don't worry, we set the monkey to guard the booze. There's no way Alth could outwit a monkey. Aurixsauriv:"So it'd be poor brew." Serafina Cloudrunner:Protect patients from Sera, more like. She's bustling around and cleaning wounds, stitching them shut, offering questions toward the 'health' of the undead, checking on the livig one -- the sheer amounts of needles and thread about would make Alth faint. Elisavet Michelakos:"I see you found some survivors." Alth:"Pfft. Ye short lugs dinnae even ken th' foremaist thing aboot booze!" Alth:"Aye. 'N' some tales o' nasty monsters." Aurixsauriv:"I know it's flammable." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:alth and his needle fear. such a pansy. sharpshot4321:oh yeah! Int check to make Knowledge(Brew Master)! Aurixsauriv:I say profession cooking would be the check. Aurixsauriv:Or profession brewing. Aurixsauriv:Perhaps alchemy. Kiera:Profession (Boozesmith) Liatai:Craft (brewing) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:it'd probably be more profession brewery Alth:Bitches. Alth:It's craft(poisons) Liatai:XP Kasnok Strautraugvuras:only for bad brewing Alth:SEZ YOU. Elisavet Michelakos: (( :33 lagcheck? )) Roland::33 Liatai::33 at :33 Meany:Wait. Meany:Wait one god damned minute. Meany:If tomatoes are fruits. Meany:Can you make wine from them? Roland:Give some to Alth and lets find out Liatai:You can, actually. Elisavet Michelakos: (( :33 at :35. )) Liatai:My grandfather has a recipe. Meany::35 Meany::O Alth:HOT DAMN MAKING ME SOME TOMATER BOOZE Elisavet Michelakos: (( :35 at :35 )) Alth: (( please don't make that the title of this session's log.. tomater booze... )) Liatai:DAMMIT FUSE BLEW AGAIN >:E Elisavet Michelakos: (( Also, kat on keyboard. )) Alth: (( Fuse problems??? )) Liatai:Our house's wiring is... well. We call this house "the house that Dr. Seuss built." Nothing is square, everything is odd. Liatai:Apparently the plug I usually use for my teakettle now shares a circuit with the space heater. Alth: (( oh boy. XP You remember my house's issues? We had to replace the fuse box. )) Liatai:Heavens forbid we move the space heater to the plug with the power strip. So every time I go to try to make a cup of tea, the fuse blows. Liatai:I am not a happy Lia. Have not had tea all day. >:O Roland:least its not my home. "Power, Telephone, cable, AND internet lines? Just put them all together without covering of any sort." * Elisavet Michelakos blinks. "What's this about a monster now? Elisavet Michelakos:" Liatai:... I wonder if we have any extension cords... BRB searching. Aurixsauriv:GM? Aurixsauriv:Applicable knowledge on the powers it has? Alth:"Oh thir's this elf doon thare in armor. Annoying wanker. Tairible monster. Och, hauld yer horses, ye meant th' ither monster?" Roland:"The cave has a Gibbering Mouth in residence." Aurixsauriv:"Ayup." Kiera:"We spoke to... well, I suppose what was 'left' of their Captain. Poor guy basically sacrificed himself to save the others. Trapped it behind a cave-in or somesuch." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Though truthfully, if such a beast does drive people insane with it's babble...how is it any different than alth, comrades?" Alth:"Aye we're gaun tae murdurr that yin. Some gibbering.... Whit th' wheesht yin said." Roland:"We are still sane, just very irritated." Elisavet Michelakos: (( meany? )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( :42 lagcheck? )) Roland::42 Aurixsauriv:I live. Elisavet Michelakos: (( I never saw you ask anything about knowledge on the monster. Dungeoneering." )) Aurixsauriv: (( :42 )) Aurixsauriv: (( I was asking for the first time. Had to get your attention first. :43 )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( :42 at :43 )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( :43 at :44 )) Liatai:GAH. How hard can it be to get a freaking cup of tea?! >:E Elisavet Michelakos: (( It's still dungeoneering, by the way. )) Roland:you might have to settle for Ice Tea Lia Meany:This would be why I have instant tea. Meany:^^l Liatai:WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT DX Meany:^^;* * Liatai realizes this is an addiction, perhaps. * Meany pats. * Liatai doesn't care. SHE WANTS HER TEA DAMMIT >:E *brick'd* Meany:It's an alright addiction. Meany:Boil water on stovetop+teabags inside? Meany:Saucepans work best. Roland:its alright long as you eat enough Roland:Tea be really bad if 90% of your daily diet is tea Liatai:I've got the kettle plugged into another socket, atop a bunch of books and a plate. College-style interior decorating, woo. *brick'd* Meany:Yay. \o/ Liatai:Water boiled! Tea brewing! CRISIS AVERTED. \o/ Kiera:Now just to get this trainwreck of a session back on the rails... * Ghostwish spills all the tea makins'. >:3 Roland:Praise the sun! \o/ Elisavet Michelakos:"... So... there's a monster. That killed a good amount of the survivors. And it babbles worse then the unpleasent elf. I still haven't heard anything concrete about it. I need more information. Elisavet Michelakos:" Roland:"Shifts forms often. Has alot of mouths that bite, but not terribly strong. Mostly its the insanity, acidic spit, and the fact it eats people whole that is the real threat." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"It's trapped. what more informations do you need than that comrade?" Roland:"Also blinds people as a hobby." Elisavet Michelakos:"... So... It's a gibbering mouther? That about right?" Roland:"Yes, that is what it is." Elisavet Michelakos:"... Hm. One one hand, it is trapped. On the other hand..." * Kiera leans against the wall, looking thoughtful. "Y'know... Blair gave us a bunch of... devices we could use. Maybe we could use 'em to blow it up. Or just flat out crush it?" Kiera:"Easier than trying to fight it." Elisavet Michelakos:She trails off. Liatai:Ach, ow ow, tea's still too hot to drink =w=; Aurixsauriv: (( Use Frostbite. )) Roland:XD just not your night is it Lia Aurixsauriv:"Have our friends told the Captain about the other find, yet?" Blair Mac Cionaodha:" Theoretically possible." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Is there a point to killing it when it's trapped? Isn't it a bit pointless comrades, to endanger ourselves to slay a beast who cannot harm us as is? There is nothing for us to come back to once we have left here, da?" Elisavet Michelakos:"... What other find?" Roland:"I am in the 'Not Running headfirst into a aboliths den' group" Alth:"Aye. It micht murdurr someone else some day. Ah say we axe it now." Serafina Cloudrunner:"As long as it's there, the captain is bound there suffering. Unless you can think of a better plan..." * Blair Mac Cionaodha is glaring at Kasnok. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Is there no other way to release the captain? Do not priests know such methods, comrade?" Aurixsauriv:"Apparently not. They have a cobbled-together airship." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... well. If we could find him again, and the crew wouldn't object to it, we could try asking one of them to talk him down." Kiera:"At the very least it should be weakened enough for us to finish it off more easily." Shrug. "Not much in favour of meddling with it myself, just a thought." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Tell him it wasn't his fault, and he didn't fail them. That might work. It might not." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Or, we could ask if he'd be willing to accompany us on the ship, if the captain's okay with having undead about in greater quantities. Bind him to his crew, not to the site of his death." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"See, this is a better plan than attacking a beast of insanity, da?" Blair Mac Cionaodha:" It's... nae a guid idea tae attempt tae force a exorcism when th' spirit is potent enaw tae manifest as a distinct force. Teel me... whit exactly did thes spirit swatch loch?" Roland:"Its... worth saying that a gibbering mouth do tend to uncover gem and metal vains..." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... Swatch loch?" Kiera:And then Alth's eyes turned into dollar signs. :T Alth:Did anyone else just hear a deafening 'KA-CHING'??? * Kasnok Strautraugvuras glares at roland this time Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: Look Like. He looked rather more disticnt then the normal wraith does. He had an almost DIFINED form under the cloak of living darkness that identifies him as a wraith. Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: You can roll a knowledge religion to find out why this is important. * Kiera just shakes her head slightly. Roland:"We could sell the location to some other adventuring party, or a mining group. I am sure the info alone is more valuable then the effort to get it ourselfs is." Aurixsauriv:"..." Aurixsauriv:"A location hidden behind a skyrift." Roland:"Which we are selling the info to getting through regardless." Roland:"I thought that is why we came here? To map and sell info?" Aurixsauriv:"True. But the risk of severe damage would outweigh the potential gain of a Mouther." Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+6 = 20 + 6 = 26 » Knowledge (religion) Aurixsauriv:"We'd need more than one to make a profit." Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: ... Well CRAP. He's an EVOLVED wraith. That's BAD news, that is. Roland:"It is not our concern if they do not think it is worth the risk. We are selling information not get rich spots on a silver platter." Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: Evolved undead are normally undead that have survived several centuries. This is obviously not the case for the captain. The next most common case is having the undead undergo a ritual with the Church of Bran or Yasalia. Unlikely, but technically possible. Serafina Cloudrunner:Please hold, your cleric is getting exposition... *brick'd* Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: The last possibility? He's REALLY focused on his current task and drawing forth a significant quantity of negative energy to power him. Alth:"All this argie is completely pointless! Let's gang murdurr that monster 'n' tak' tis treasure!" Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: You probably won't be able to talk him down if this is the case. * Aurixsauriv waves his staff at Alth. Aurixsauriv:"We're having a civil conversation weighing the pros and cons of the situation." Alth:"What cons!? It haes treasure, we murdurr it, a' pros!" Aurixsauriv:"Please stop trying to cut that out from under us without proposing a vote, or asking the Captain directly." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... She's right. He... was in too sharp of a focus. He's an Evolved wraith. We're not going to be able to talk him down..." Roland:"The mouth guards gems and metals still in the rock. Even if we kill it are we going to spend months here digging it all out?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"The choice is clear, in my mind at least. I'm not leaving someone to suffer." Alth:"See, this wid be a lot easier if we cuid git a few drinks intae him first." * Blair Mac Cionaodha 's head snaps around. " He's an Evolved Undeid?! Ah was afraid ay 'at..." Aurixsauriv:Where did Sera's token suddenly explode to? Kiera:Medbay? Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Was in the medbay. )) Aurixsauriv:Oh, okay. Serafina Cloudrunner:"The question is, are you sorry lots going to help, or are you going to be chickenshits and leave your teeny tiny medic to fight the big bad pile of glop alone?" >:\ Alth:"There's treasure, sae a'm in!" * Kiera refrains from commenting on the fact that's coming from a were-owl. :T Blair Mac Cionaodha:" Ye hae mah aid, fur whit it is worth." Serafina Cloudrunner:"If you're that scared, we could try asking the wraith himself to help us fight it." Roland:"A pile of glop that drives people insane has blinding acidic spit and eats people whole. Lets not also forget its ability to make quicksand at will." Serafina Cloudrunner:"He can't be hurt by it anymore, after all." Kiera:"...why wouldn't you ask him to help?" Sera gets a faintly puzzled look. Elisavet Michelakos:"Blair! You can't just run off like that. You told me that you're armor couldn't fit through that tunnel." Serafina Cloudrunner:"You're giving me a lot of problems and not a lot of solutions, Roland. Make with the solutions." Blair Mac Cionaodha:" Ah can make it fit." Alth:"Oh, bade 'ere ye, ye god-sniffing hackit ears." The elf sneers at Blair, dismissively waving his hand. Roland:"We leave it. Sad as it is he is doing everyone who comes here a favor and guarding a dangerous beast from the rest of the world." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Well that's not an option." Aurixsauriv:"I was discussing options, Serafina. If that is the course we're going for, I'll help." Serafina Cloudrunner:"You sneezed acid, too. Does that mean we should leave you in the cave with him?" >:| Roland:"If I start turning you all insane and shifting forms as often as breathing. Sure." Serafina Cloudrunner:"So, how do we prevent that?" Alth:"Look. Ah kin be efter th' treasure foremaist, bit secondly ah ain't muckle fur juist goin awa some brassic wanker tae undeath fur a' eternity. Let's murdurr it." Aurixsauriv:"We get very lucky." Roland:"The insanity thing is limited in range. But the mouth will make every effort to get close to us." Serafina Cloudrunner:"So we don't give it that chance. What's the status on our ranged weaponry?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Sau, Roland. You're arcanists. What've you got that can keep it at bay or destroy it at range?" * Kiera is idly tossing and catching one of the devices Blair handed over earlier. "A handful of pistols. I doubt they'll do much to some... amorphous blob monster thing anyway." Serafina Cloudrunner:"I've got my pistol, Kiera's got pistols, Alth's got... Alth, what have you got, a rifle? Shotgun?" Alth:"Rifle!" Kiera:"It's a giant blob." Aurixsauriv:"I have three offensive spells that could potenailly help out blast it..." Aurixsauriv:"But one requires I get pretty close to it. A fire burst." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If you go to fight it, I won't let you fight it alone comrade. But if other options, safer options be available, I see no reason not to explore them, da?" Aurixsauriv:"The others are expressions of pure magic, and a sonic attack." Blair Mac Cionaodha:" ... Ah shoods be able tae convert mah armor's dual flam lances intae somethin' man-portable." Aurixsauriv:"Also, I can summon a monster to help fight it." Aurixsauriv:"That'll keep it occupied for a few seconds, if need be." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Great. That'll be helpful, Sau." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Kas, you don't strike me as a ranged sort of guy, but given a day to rework my spells, I can put a protection on you that'll give you a little buffer. Provided those things are evil. And they sound pretty darn evil to me." Kiera:"So we lure it into a trap, blast it to the nine hells with the sonic charges, then hit it with the lances and whatever else whilst it's stunned, assuming it survives. Not the craziest plan I've heard of..." Aurixsauriv:"I can assist very slightly in that regard." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I...have a weapon for ranged comrade. it functions off the magic I prefer to fight..but I am not stupid. sometimes fire is needed to fight fire. I can blast it from afar like the rest ah ya." Alth:"See, noo, this is th' kind o' planning ah lik' tae see!" Alth:"We're gaun tae murdurr that thing deid 'n' tak' th' treasure!" Aurixsauriv:"The treasure is engrained minerals, Alth." Roland:"The beast is not inheriently evil. Lacks a conciousness to make such a distinction." Aurixsauriv:"They will take months to mine." Aurixsauriv:"And days after that to polish and refine." Aurixsauriv:"It will not be identifiable as treasure for a long time." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Hm." Alth:"And?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"The treasure, good comrade..is the knowledge of the minerals, and the path to them. There are many who would pay well to be able to exploit such minerals, da?" Aurixsauriv:"Especially given we do not have the facilities on board -to- refine raw metals." Aurixsauriv:"Or polish gemstones." Roland:"As I said. It is very valuable as information to be sold. All we are doing is increasing the value of that information by removing a known threat." Alth:"I'm nae seeing a point tae this discussion?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Just as we see little point to you, comrade long ear." Aurixsauriv:"Mostly me trying to converse with you like a sapient lifeform." Alth:"Well that's juist dumb. A'm th' brains o' this outfit!" Aurixsauriv:"And realizing you're not in the mood to be so." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Actually, Alth's going to have a point if this plan's gonna succeed." Kiera:"Oh dear." Alth:"There's treasure, a'm getting it, whit's sae solid tae ken aboot that?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If so, I believe we have need of comrade healers gods attention far more than I believed possible, da?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"We need to get the drop on this blob from as far away as possible. So that means me and Alth taking point and keeping our eyes and ears open for sight and sound of the creature." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If it has such acidic saliva..is it immune to acid, or can acid be used against it?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Good question. Roland?" Kiera:"...so in other words, you get to be the bait for our little trap?" Alth:"... wait, whot?" The elf stammers, as if he just caught on to that part of the conversation. Serafina Cloudrunner:"If the elf's too scared, I'll do it." Roland:"It is not immune to acid. The creatures chaotic nature working for us in this case." Alth:"Hold yer horses! If ah tak' point, let me huv foremaist dibs oan th' treasure we find!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"I can... fly pretty quickly. But someone'll need to keep a hold on my equipment if I'm going to do that." Roland:".... I say thats agreeable. He can have first pick of any metal or gem vains we find." Kiera:"Pick. Very funny." Alth:"Boy, we're talking aboot fightin', 'n' th' healer's talking aboot getting naked. 'N' ye say a'm drunk!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph no. Comrade long ear, you are far to loud with your mouth to be point. I will stand in front. should our barrage fail, I will be the one to meet it's charge and let you all escape to close the entrance back up again. If my goddess deems it a failure of here, no worse than what I go through now, da?" Alth:Sadly, intelligence is not a dump stat in this elf. "Ah said foremaist DIBS nae PICK!" Kiera:"I don't think we have any picks anyway." Alth:"I dinnae blether while oan th' jab, muckle guy! a'm taking point." Aurixsauriv:"May I remind you." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So you wish to be first into it's mouth, da?" Aurixsauriv:"That we are not going to be obtaining loot directly from the creature's corpse?" Aurixsauriv:"So much that we will be recieving a sum from the sale of the location." Aurixsauriv:"As Roland has repeated many times." Aurixsauriv:"However, on the off-chance that we do find loot upon the corpse." Alth:"If yi'll waant tae be foremaist intae tis gob, ye gang richt ahead. A'm gaun tae be foremaist tae murdurr it." Aurixsauriv:"You may take your pick." Aurixsauriv:"Agreed?" Liatai:Gah, sacred canine duty. Kiera:"So much for trying to be cunning about it." Alth:"I am nae agreeing tae juist tis corpse! foremaist dibs, period! Stoap trying tae screw me ower ye pumpin' assholes!" Roland:"We can always let the elf go. Add one fallen rogues worth of loot to the information." Alth:"Bloody hell ye act lik' A've ne'er raided a dungeon or a crypt or anythin'! wha urr ye trying tae fool?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Also, what be the point of the two weakest going by themselves. It is not like you two can see in pitch blackness da?" Kiera:'Liz gets a pointed look over the noise. "You've been awfully quiet, Captain. What's your take on this plan? Do we just charge in like bumbling idiots or actually try to lure it into a trap? And are you in, or out?" Alth:"The point is, ye'r within charging range, or claise enough fur us tae run back tae you." Alth:"Not gaffing aroond in th' back lik' ye did lest time!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I went to aid comrade bombhands who was in trouble. you were the ones who had gone off before people finished looking around where we landed, da!" Roland:"Not my fault your desire for treasure outweighs your desire to keep breathing." Elisavet Michelakos:"I know better then to argue with my cheif engieer when the spirits of the dead are involved. The Icarus would never work right again." Alth:"What lee is worth living if ye'r nae rich?" Roland:"Riches can be gained later, and with alot less trouble. I thought elves were suppose to live a long time." * Blair Mac Cionaodha grins evily. "Yoo got 'at reit!" * Kiera narrows her look a little. "Evasive answer! Very funny. Now if you two clowns would stop arguing, perhaps we could actually get a plan of action laid out?" Kiera:That last part was at Alth and Kaz. :T Alth:"Aye, 'n' let me tell ye something. Efter wull be noo afore ye kin blink, sae ye best think 'n' act fast!" Aurixsauriv:Sau cracks open his book. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I still ask. why send you forward to spot it at all..if your blind in the dark it calls home, da?" Aurixsauriv:"The High Elf species is known for their ability to live up to a maximum lifespan of around seven hundred years." Aurixsauriv:"So, Alth. High, Wood, or Wild?" Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Drunk." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I was just about to say that as well Roland:"What the engineer said." Aurixsauriv:"Who is the archer in our group?" Aurixsauriv:"I forget." Blair Mac Cionaodha:"" They hae a life expectancy ay abit fife minutes." Aurixsauriv:"I can enchant three arrows or other ranged weapon to shine like torches." Alth:"Oh shut ye furry butt. We've git th' plan. Ah scout it, wi' short stuff claise behind me, nae far frae th' group, 'n' we plook it, shoot it 'n' run back tae th' party." Aurixsauriv:"Then the archer or other ranged exper can launch them, and light up thee area." Alth:"And then th' pairtie kills it, 'n' ah git foremaist dibs oan th' treasure." Alth:"And ye act lik' ye'r nae gaun tae be carrying a torch behind me. Some folk 'ere cannae see at all!" Aurixsauriv:"He really doesn't get the concept of 'treasure is not assured' does he?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And again. why should we endanger our healer comrade with you, what makes you so sure you can find it instead of wandering off again, da?" Aurixsauriv:"How strange." Elisavet Michelakos:"I'd prefer it if you attempt to lure it into a trap." Alth:Finally, he looks to Auri. "The hell's bells ye asking sic a glaikit quaistion for?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If you are luring it, and trying to see it before it sees you, a torchm, even close behind, would give you away." Aurixsauriv:"I'm sorry, what? I can't understand your imposed accent." Aurixsauriv:"Hmm, do you speak Draconic? Perhaps that would be easier..." Alth:"Och!" He blurts, waving dismissively at Auri. Aurixsauriv:"Perhaps mehmish." Aurixsauriv:"It's so phlegmy that you can hardly slur." Roland:"I can repeat everything in half a dozen languages to him. I doubt it will get through anyway." Kiera:She seems pleased more than irritated. Especially when Liz finally speaks up again. "Then we have our plan, we have the charges. All we need is the lances and a location." She glances to Kaz. "Unless the caves are particularly complex, all they need to do is run back towards us. It'll follow, we set off the charges when it's in the right place, and finish it off. I'm sure they can manage that." :T Liatai:Poor kitty. Alth:"I kin dae that." Roland:"If the caves are complex I can lead us right again." Liatai:I started my own cuddleocalypse by closing her in her carrier while I fixed the blown fuse. ^^; Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Running. Comrade healer cannot match long eared, let alone either of them able to match my speed." Liatai:Reading up. Kiera:"How fast can these things move, Roland? Will it be an issue in the short amount of time involved, or will their head start be sufficient?" Elisavet Michelakos: (( What's happening to her? )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:kaz slept through the whole were owl thing. he sees two people who are weaker, slower, and blinder in the dark than him being used to bait a beast. and while he wouldn't mind losing the elf, healers are NOT to be endangered Alth:He lies. He loves the elf. Kiera: (( Sera doesn't need to outrun the mouther, she just needs to outrun Alth :V )) Alth:Good luck. >:3 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:cept halflings are slower than elves Kiera: (( She could drug him? >_> )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"Because I have better eyes and ears in the shadows than Alt does." Roland:"The mouther is slow moving over land, but do not try to outswim it." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And I see in the dark without light at all, da?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"I wasn't suggesting us being bait. That's suicide. I was saying let's make sure we know where the damn thing is, and thus keeping the sharpest eyes and ears near the front." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If we aren't using him as bait, then we should jsut stay all together...with comrade long ear in back, prefereablly with a gag, to lower his annyance level, da?" Kiera:She nods to Roland, then turns to the others. "Enlighten me as to how we are supposed to lure it into a trap without bait of some kind, then." * Serafina Cloudrunner snorts. "Nice thought, but no. We should stay close together until the mouther's spotted, but spotting it means sharp senses in front. That means people who can see in the dark, and sharp-eared people." Alth:"Lle holma ve' edan!" The elf barks at Kasnok. Roland:"I would like to remind everyone that quicksand is a liquid. and for it, swimable." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Then, as I see through utter darkness better than either of you...I will also be in the front, da? To stare in those places torches don't reach at all." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Fine." Serafina Cloudrunner:"How far can it spit acid, Roland?" Roland:"If you start going insane, your in range." Aurixsauriv:"Yes, quicksand is a liquid." Aurixsauriv:"Yes it is swimable." Aurixsauriv:"Yes, it is like swimming through molassas." Aurixsauriv:"And you're more likely to exhaust yourself for the trying than actually going places." Aurixsauriv:"Anyway, I know there's a spell that grants the power to see in the dark...but I don't know it.' Serafina Cloudrunner:"Quicksand's not a problem if you're not touching it." Aurixsauriv:"Furthermore, it'd be one that I could only cast on myself." Roland:((apparently I fibbed a bit on that last bit of info, so here is a cha check for bluff. 12 ))Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 6 + 3 + 0 = 9 » Wisdom check! Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » Sense Motive... Aurixsauriv:Good to know I simply think you're misinformed. * Serafina Cloudrunner narrows her eyes at Roland. "We need to be upfront about tactical information if we're going to survive, Roland." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras narrows his eyes at roland Roland:"Tsk. It spits at half the range of its insanity. I did not think you would want to risk going insane and wondering closer regardless." Kiera::T "Blair, how long do you think it'll take you to sort out the lances? If there's any more time to rig up some more charges to hit it with, that might be worth looking into as well." Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Ah suspect ye believe th' lances Ah am referrin' tae ur actual melee weapons. did ye see onie lances oan mah armur? it shooldnae tak' tay lang, however. i've got a spaur stashed awa' somewhaur." Aurixsauriv:What a wonderful way of saying 'it'll be done when it's done.' Serafina Cloudrunner:"Hmph. Still good to know. Very well. I'll be the bait. Priests are trained to fortify their minds against attack, and I can stay out of range of its other attacks easily." Serafina Cloudrunner:"But, I won't be able to do much damage to it while distracting it, so the rest of you had better be on your A game. Got it?" Aurixsauriv:"I'll try my best...but I've never fielded an all-damage loadout." Kiera:"I had assumed you were not referring to the sorts knights used when you spoke of fire," comes a curt reply. "I'll handle one if no-one else will. Probably more effective than a pistol for... whatever this thing is." Aurixsauriv:You know what we need. Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( :15 lagcheck? )) Aurixsauriv:A Caster Gun. Aurixsauriv: (( :15 )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"So. When are we killing this beast? Today, or tomorrow?" Kiera:Kaz has one, silly. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Shouldn't I be a better bait? If anything goes wrong, I can last longer than most, da" Aurixsauriv:A multitude. Serafina Cloudrunner:"You also can fall into quicksand." Roland:"Or be driven insane and turn on us." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I have a caster gun...with 50 magic missile cartridge, a melfs acid arrow shot a scorching ray shot, and a fireball shot Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And how would you not fall into quicksand, comrade?" Kiera:"She's smaller and lighter?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And righteous rage can protect my mind da." Serafina Cloudrunner:"....... Let's say I have my ways." Kiera:Hoot. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Holding back information from comrades is not a good idea comrade. you just chided Roland on same thing, da?" Roland:good owl. do you want a mouse? Serafina Cloudrunner:"I figured Alth would have wasted no time telling everybody." =.=; Roland:"Theres the flaw in that logic. Depending on Alth" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Telling what? And if it is not about booze or treasure, no doubt the long eared comrade forgot it." Kiera:"Well you can depend on him to drink all of our booze given half a chance." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Didn't you hear the commotion the night before we went through the skyrift, Kas?" Aurixsauriv:"He was asleep." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"There was a commotion, comrade? I remember I slept most soundly that night." Aurixsauriv:"Didn't you hear the snoring/" Serafina Cloudrunner:".... great." Sera facepalms. "... Okay, fine. Question. Are we doing this thing today or tomorrow?" Roland:"Depends on how urgently you MUST kill it." Kiera:"I was under the impression that you, Roland, and Aurix all needed prep time. So we don't really have a choice in the matter." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"We might as well get it out of the way now, da? Unless preperations needs be made." Kiera:"Nevermind Blair needs time to do whatever it is she needs to do with the lances so we can rustle up some good ol' roast mouther." Aurixsauriv:"I am not geared for only damage." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Because demonstrating hurts and I'd rather not do it twice in one day if I don't have to." Aurixsauriv:"I am in support loadout." Roland:"I do not advise eating the mouther..." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"One should not hurt oneself at all, comrade. If pain is required, perhaps bes to find a different method." Roland:"Unless its alth. He can eat it. I've heard it tastes like booze." Serafina Cloudrunner:"All right, tommorow it is..." Sera sighs, gritting her teeth. "It's fine, Kas. It's mostly the pinfeathers poking through. Once that's done it's easier." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks confused "Pinfeathers?" * Serafina Cloudrunner is taking off her chain shirt. "Might as well practice anyway..." Roland:((I mentioned booze and no reply? Ghost must be afk.)) Ghostwish:am lookin' up mah sense motive. hush. :P * Kiera looks at Roland. "I don't think anyone would be desperate enough to try eating one of these things. Anyway, if that's settled, I think I'm going to go and get plenty of rest." Alth:« 1d20+1 = 6 + 1 = 7 » Kiera:Oh dear. Roland:Cha check « 1d20+6 = 14 + 6 = 20 » * Serafina Cloudrunner pulls the neck of her poncho up over her head. « 1d20+5 = 12 + 5 = 17 » Control Shape check... Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I think we just found a canidate for eeating a mouther Roland:welp.... Alth:"It does!? Het damn, a'm smoking that thing tonight!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I believe you can have the entire thing to yourself, comrade." Kiera:"Magnus have mercy on us all." Alth:"Er, th'morra night." * Serafina Cloudrunner takes 20 for the sake of narrative. It takes a little while, but you hear a gasp and a hiss of pain from within the poncho... which seems to be rapidly collapsing inward. Aurixsauriv:"Alth, let me clue you in on a neat little cantrip." Alth:"The bloody hells.." Aurixsauriv:"It can make anything taste like anything else." Aurixsauriv:"And smell like it too." Alth:"I dinnae care fur yer nancy pancy magic." Aurixsauriv:"So I could turn all food in this ship to taste like your favorite flavor of beer." :V Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Actually, you pulled it off on the first try. Moon of change is still the fullest moon in the sky. It's not OVERPOWERING, but... )) Serafina Cloudrunner:It doesn't last long. Mere seconds. But the poncho comes to rest.. and... Serafina Cloudrunner:... a tiny white owl clambers out of the poncho, shaking out its feathers. Alth:"I hear owl tastes delicious!" Kiera:Watchin' Sera turn into an owl. "This is the part where we say she's a real hoot at parties, right?" Serafina Cloudrunner:HOO. >:| Alth:The elf laughs mirthlessly. Kiera:With that, she ducks out into the hall and her quarters. :V Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Your an owl, comrade?" * Serafina Cloudrunner flaps over and begins pecking Alth's ears. >:E Alth:"OCH!!" He flails, oh the flailing. XP Roland:"She said its some kind of disease. Not one I've ever heard of however." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Is that your real form comrade, and all owls can become halflings?" Kiera:...oh Kaz. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Ah, she is afflicted. da. I know about things like that." * Roland still thinks its a curse * Serafina Cloudrunner pauses in the pecking for a moment to stare at Kas at his first deductions... then face-wings. =v=; Serafina Cloudrunner:Then back to the peckening! >:E TAKE THAT, LONG-EARS. AND THAT. Roland:facewing. QUICK! to the internet! We shall create the next meme Alth:"Git her off! Git her off! Git her off!" Roland:"Some birds like shiny things. Try that." Serafina Cloudrunner:You're lucky I'm afflicted. Hoo! Arcalane:Surely this must be the... Apeckalypse. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If there is ever anything I can do to help you lift this problem of yours comrade healer, you have but to ask. If it is comrade longears ears, so be it." Aurixsauriv:"Serafina, please avoid the major blood vessels." Aurixsauriv:"The bloodstains are difficullt to get out of the floor." * Serafina Cloudrunner flaps over to the table and preens. Aurixsauriv:Sau collects Sera's poncho and places it near the owl. * Arcalane excuses himself to grab a drink, so he stops coming up with terrible puns. :T * Blair Mac Cionaodha is too busy laughing at alth getting beat up by an owl to help. Liatai:We can yet take more pun-ishment, never fear. :P Ghostwish:We wrappin' up here? * Serafina Cloudrunner nods to Sau thankfully. Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( I guess. )) Roland:any more discussions? this is turning into a real parliament. Serafina Cloudrunner:Into the clothes. « 1d20+5 = 18 + 5 = 23 » Control Shape... Ganti:I need to stat out Blair a bit more. I've got her skills and Hit dice, but her attacks are iffy, and I assumed she'd only ever be entering combat IN her armor. Ghostwish:*SNNNRK* You realize her panties are going to be on her head her shirt around her waist and her pants on her arms rite... XP Arcalane:Ohlawd. Aurixsauriv:Don't make me magic missile you... Serafina Cloudrunner:After some adjusting under the table... >| Aurixsauriv:I can see you through the fourth wall. Aurixsauriv:That makes you fair game. Ghostwish:XP * Ghostwish moons. Aurixsauriv:*MISSILE* Roland:But which moon ghost! Which! Moon! Arcalane:That's no moon! Aurixsauriv:I'm still hoping that the comet shows up soon. :3 Aurixsauriv: (( That will be excellent rp. )) Ganti:So yeah, everyone done here? Meany:Cave Johnson. Ghostwish:Yup! Noms time? :3 Meany:We're done. Roland:((Comet? Is that something I should know about?)) Serafina Cloudrunner:"... That answer your question, Kas?" The cleric rubs her arms, massaging where her flight feathers previously were. Meany:It's an OOC knowledge thing. The moons control some schools of magic, but not abjuration or divination. Those are attached to a comet that comes around every so often. * Arcalane noms Kaz for "all owls can turn into halflings?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Yes. you will fly above the sand, da? " Serafina Cloudrunner:"Exactly." Meany:Seconding Kas nom. Ghostwish:Serafina - Finest ass this side of -*BRICK*-... treating the undead, caring for those who cannot feel. Rolad - Freakin' out the elf. Kasnok - The most elogent way of saying "GOD HELP US" I have ever beheld. Aux - IT. IS. NOT. TREASURE. Blair - DRUNK elf. It's a species. Roland - It tastes like booze. Honest. Serafina - I WILL GIVE YOU SUCH A PECKING. >:| Liatai:Thirding that one for Kas. XP Kasnok Strautraugvuras:alth and roland - mouther tastes like booze. I'll drink it! Liatai:Roland for Informative, Though Sometimes Deceptive. Meany:Ganti says the comet thing was because he couldn't think of anything. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:sera caring about the undead, no matter what Meany:I say it's because those schools are epically paranoid, and comets are heralds of doom. Meany::P Meany::PPPPP Liatai:Roland for Voice of Safety. "Let's just leave the monster for the next guy." "But we won't get EXP!" *brick'd* Liatai:Kas for Healer's Guardian. Meany:Alth for "I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEGALIZE ME OUT OF MY LOOT." sharpshot4321:Sera and Alth for the RPing. This could really be put up as a sitcom. Liatai:Sau for It's Not Loot YET. Give it time. Liatai:... The Sera and Alth Show. I'd watch it. :B Arcalane:One's a halfling priestess. The other's an elven rogue. Together, they fight crime! \o/ Meany:Well. sharpshot4321:Meany for trying to be reasonable with a brick wall Meany:She fights crime. Meany:He causes it. Meany::3 Arcalane:Fight fire with fire, Meany. Meany:*plays Macavity the mystery cat for Alth* Meany:*gets bricked* Liatai:Alth for "What's that you say? LOOT? LET'S KILL IT AND STEAL ITS LOOT. *w* " Meany:You know. Meany:We should find a dragon hoard. Liatai:Kiera for Captainy. sharpshot4321:oh god Meany:And let Alth rant about what is 'his'. Meany:Before letting him know the dragon is still alive. Ghostwish:He'd explode. Meany:And glaring at him. Arcalane:There's one in the kitchen, does that count? Ghostwish:"MINE MINE MINE MINEMINEMIENNMEIMNNNMEIMNEIMINEN-*pop*" Meany:Great. Liatai:Kiera really did take the leader's role this session. It was nifty to see. :3 Arcalane:I think he just had a lootgasm. :v sharpshot4321:indeed. If he has any kind of hoard sense it should be ringing like a church bell Meany:Now I'm reading Alth's voice in the Finding Nemo Seagull voice. Meany:With a Scottish accent. Meany:Thank you for that. Ghostwish:You are ever so welcome. Ghostwish:And now you are imaging a seal with the swedish chef. Ghostwish:BORK BORK BORK Meany:The wording of that. Meany:Made me imagine a seal with the swedish chef. Meany:Bibically. Arcalane:Oh dear. Liatai:As a side note, there was a Sera line I threw out, but had ready in case Alth said/asked something about the transformation hurting. sharpshot4321:I can't wait for next session. Alths failure to sense motive had me laughing so hard I'm weezing now. Meany:Sau will Prest. it to taste like booze. Meany:But let the stomach problems develop naturally. Meany:Oh Roda virus. Liatai:"Alth, imagine how a needle feels. Now imagine they're inside you, poking out through every inch of skin you have." Ghostwish:Alth the Abberation Eating Elf. AAEE. Liatai:It would have given him such jibblies. *sigh* =3= *brick'd* Arcalane:Kentucky-Fried Mouther. :x Ganti:Okay, that all of them? Alth:All of the jibbilies. Liatai:Hmmmmm. Kiera really deserves more for wrangling the whole party, but I can't think of any specific moment to highlight without scrolling up. Liatai:Oh. Roland for Constant Alth-Teasing. Arcalane:Alarmingly casual handling of an explosive device in the middle of a busy meeting room? |3 Alth:Finally someone will surpass me in noms. SHAMEFUL, ALL OF YOU. Meany:Kiera is a good demoman. Meany:How do we know this? Meany:IF SHE WERE A BAD DEMOMAN, WE WOULDN'T BE SITTIN' HERE, DISCUSSIN' IT, NOW WOULD WE? Arcalane:Fun fact; Kiera's first incarnation had an eyepatch. Liatai:Kiera for Puns. X3 Liatai:Okay, I think I'm done. sharpshot4321:I suppose Alth should get a nom for managing to irritate someone who was trying to avoid conflict. Ganti:Okay, anything else? Ghostwish:Sera's a fatty. * Ghostwish runs. Ganti:Okay, AP: Kasnok:20 Sau: 8 Sera: 19 Roland:11 Althilmil:20 Dr. Seamus:6 Kiera: 8 Gomez?: 1 Gonzolez?!: 1 Blair: 1 sharpshot4321:oh! Blair for "Drunk elf" sharpshot4321:XD Arcalane:That was mentioned already, yes. :E Ghostwish:Right! Good session! See the majority of you tomorrow! :3 Meany:Okay, question. Ghostwish:No. Meany:Is this + or total? sharpshot4321:missed it T.T Arcalane:total Meany:Because I've gone from 12, to 8, and 8 again here. Ganti:... Total. And apparently I need to keep better track of your AP. Or save the document with your AP on it more often. Ghostwish:Ta. :3 Ghostwish is disconnected. sharpshot4321:later sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Ganti:... I'll say you're at 15 AP, because I've screwed something up, but you haven't been getting anywhere near the noms Sera has. Meany:Mkay. * Liatai curls up for sleeps. "Good game, folks. :3 " Meany:Sorry if I'm remembering wrong. Arcalane:Damn Sera and Alth hogging all the noms. :v Meany:Ta. Meany is disconnected. * Arcalane exits stage left~ Arcalane is disconnected. You have disconnected. Category:Page